Rangers Hideout
The Rangers Hideout is a Level 4 ranged tower, with a good range and high rate of fire. Its spells include Wrath of the Forest, which traps ground-based enemies in place, and Poison Arrows, which deals true damage over time. When compared to its counterpart, the Musketeer Garrison, the Rangers Hideout deals more damage over time, has excellent crowd control, and can take out some light armored units, but has less range and no one-shot capability. Description Legendary masters of the bow, they can unleash a hail of arrows faster and further than any other force in the realm. Perched on platforms placed in an ancient tree, Rangers fire a deadly rain of arrows at the enemy, with the fastest repeat rate in the game. They are masters at taking down both flying and light ground enemies, though their damage per shot is rather minimal. The Rangers Hideout is the first advanced tower to be introduced in the game, making its first appearance in Silveroak Forest. While its Poison Arrows do allow it to take down some armored troops, it's best not to rely on them. Place the Rangers Hideout next to large groups of unrmored enemies, where Wrath of the Forest can be used to its full extent, such as near graveyards. Abilities Poison Arrows "It won't hurt... for long." Poisons arrows poison enemies, causing them to take damage over time that is not affected by armour or magic resistance. Duration: 3 seconds. A Rangers Hideout upgraded with Poison Arrows will prioritise enemies which are not immune to poison but are not currently poisoned. * Level 1: (250 Gold): 5 damage/second * Level 2: (250 Gold): 10 damage/second * Level 3: (250 Gold): 15 damage/second The following enemies are immune to poison: *Giant Spiders *Spider Matriarch *Golem Head *Skeleton *Skeleton Knight *Magma Elemental *The Juggernaut *Son of Sarelgaz *Noxious Creeper *Greenmuck Wrath of the Forest "It's a trap!" Wrath of the Forest temporarily immobilizes and deals damage to nearby land-based enemies. Wrath of the Forest does not have a maximum number of enemies that it can effect at once, although enemies have been observed not being entangled at all despite being well within range; could be a glitch. Duration and damage are determined by upgrades. This ability is good for holding enemies in choke points, and allowing Arcane Wizards to Teleport them away. Bosses are immune to Wrath of the Forest. Deals 40 physical damage per second. Cooldown: 8 seconds. * Level 1: (300 Gold): lasts 1 second * Level 2: (150 Gold): lasts 2''' seconds * Level 3: (150 Gold): lasts '''3 seconds Tactics * Useful for taking out groups of small unarmoured or lightly armoured units, such as Orcs or Bandits. *Piercing Shots upgrade is very effective when attacking lightly armoured units. Use poison arrows to deal damage against armoured units such as Marauders or Brigands. * A fully upgraded Wrath of the Forest is very effective against graveyards, since it will kill all Skeletons no matter the difficulty. * Poison Arrows cause the Rangers to spread their attacks onto multiple foes, while also deal a little more damage. This is especially effective when dealing with Gargoyles and wolves (Worgs, Winter Wolves, Demon Hounds) since the tower can simultaneously weaken many enemies for other towers to kill. * Unlike bullets of Musketeers, arrows of Rangers can miss their targets, potentially reducing their killing efficiency. Related Achievements TOXICITY Kill 50 enemies by poison damage. ENTANGLED Hold 500 or more enemies with Wrath of the Forest. Quotes *''Like a whisper!'' *''I see dead people...'' *''Born to be wild!'' Trivia *'"I see dead people."' - A line spoken by the character Cole in the 1999 film The Sixth Sense, about a young boy who can see and communicate with the ghosts of dead people. *'"Born to be wild!"' - A line from the song Born to be Wild by rock band Steppenwolf. This is the first instance of this song being used for a quote (chronologically) as another line from the song was later used for the hero Thor, when he was introduced to the game and a third for the Wild Magus tower in Kingdom Rush: Origins. *The Wrath of the Forest upgrade adds an old man sitting on the rock next to the stairs. He uses his staff to trap people. Gallery TowerSkill_Ranger_1.PNG|Poison Arrows TowerSkill_Ranger_2.PNG|Wrath of the Forest Category:Towers Category: Ranged Towers